For a Lifetime
by Seishin
Summary: The sequel to The Way to Love You. Kagome and InuYasha return to feudal Japan and Myoga needs to speak with his lord.
1. Ch1 Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (Wish I did! I'd be making a mint right now instead of being a broke college student) or any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome, Sequal to The Way to Love You  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
For a Lifetime  
  
By Seishin  
  
Ch.1. Confession  
  
Three days had come and gone since the two young adults had confessed their love to each other, and had shared their first kiss. The two had ten returned back to feudal Japan through the well, hand in hand. Upon arrival they were greeted by Myoga the flea demon.  
  
"InuYasha-sama! Kagome-chan! Praise be that the two of you are well."  
  
His small black beady eyes then noticed the young couple were holding hands. The old flea's mind raced frantically.  
  
"Ah . . . My lord, may I speak with you in private?"  
  
InuYasha scoffed at the old flea and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Go ahead and speak with him, I'll go back to the village and let the others know we're back.", Kagome squeezed his hand lovingly and then quickly kissed him on his cheek before walking off toward the village.  
  
"Feh . . .", he tried to ignore her since the old demon was there, but he couldn't stop his face from turning red with embarrassment.  
  
"Ahem . . . InuYasha-sama!", Myoga spoke up loudly, breaking the hanyou's attention away from Kagome's retreating form.  
  
"Eh? What is it blood-sucker?"  
  
"I could not help but notice the affection you and Lady Kagome were sharing. Holding hands . . . the kiss on the cheek," he sighed softly, "Ah, young love."  
  
The dog-demons face turned even redder (if that was possible).  
  
"Did you want me here just so you could embarrass me further?"  
  
"Ah, of course not my lord! However, what I wish to discuss with you does involve yourself and lady Kagome."  
  
Growling slightly InuYasha sat down on the ground Indian-style, his back leaning up against the magical transporting well.  
  
"Speak flea."  
  
Myoga jumped up and settled himself on his masters knee.  
  
"You know your time of season is drawing closer my lord. . . . And since your father left the Tetsaigai to you, he has meant for you to take over the Western kingdom."  
  
"Feh, Sesshomaru controls the west. He's a full demon and respected and feared, he has his rights to rule. Especially since I don't want the job."  
  
"But me lord, your father intended for you to rule and not thine brother. And, don't you wish to have a nice home for yourself and Kagome? To have protected borders and a legacy to leave to your pup?"  
  
All color then drained from the hanyou's face.  
  
". . . a pup . . . the two of us . . . with a pup . . . "  
  
His mentor nodded his head and smiled, "Of course! When you mate with her there will be a high possibility of conception. If not when you first mate then perhaps the next time, or the next, or maybe the next. Aaah yes, the two of you will have beautiful pups."  
  
The color in his face did not return and his eyes began to twitch. Truth be know he had not really given it much thought. The mere idea of getting to see Kagome naked and raking his claws over her soft flesh caused his nose to bleed. The image of him hovering over her body and thrusting down upon her caused the crotch of his pants to tighten. The color began returning to his face, but it was blood red.  
  
"InuYasha-sama? InuYasha-sama?"  
  
The hanyou quickly jumped up, sending Myoga off his knee and down onto the ground. The dog demon ran off as fast as he could, the way Kagome had gone - toward the village.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Kagome!", Shippo screamed in glee as he flung himself into the arms of his sergeant mother.  
  
Kagome smiled at the small kit that was glued to her chest. Gently she fluffed hair with one hand while holding onto him with the other. Quickly she walked toward Kaeda's hut to inform the old miko that she had returned.  
  
"Kagome-sama I see you have returned.", the lecherous monk greeted her as she entered the miko's hut.  
  
"Hai. How have you and Sango been holding up?"  
  
Miroku laughed nervously while Sango glared dangerously at him.  
  
"The pervert tried to watch me bathe the other night!"  
  
Miroku continued his nervous laugh while Sango threatened him. Kaeda prodded the fire to keep it going while smiling wryly.  
  
"Things are the same here as they were before."  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at the small group, she then felt a soft tug at the front of her uniform. Looking down she saw Shippo still clinging to her and looking up at her with huge sweet eyes.  
  
"Did you bring me anything?"  
  
"Sa, not this time Shippo, gomen. Maybe next time, ok?"  
  
The kitsune pup pouted momentarily before asking her another question.  
  
"Was InuYasha mean to you? Did he bring you back before you wanted too?"  
  
By this time Miroku and Sango had stopped fighting and were paying attention to the two in front of them.  
  
"Iie, he was not mean to me . . . in fact he was actually . . . Nice."  
  
This even caught Kaeda's attention and the four of them stared at her as though she had just sprouted wings.  
  
"Ni . . . nice?", Sango blurted out. "You mean he can act as something else other than pissed?"  
  
Kagome grinned and nodded her head before sighing wistfully.  
  
"Yes. . . he's simply wonderful. We even held hands while traveling through the well."  
  
Again she sighed dreamily and Shippo dropped from her chest and scurried to hide behind Sango.  
  
"Kagome-sama, you're scaring us.", Miroku stated as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Scaring you? How?"  
  
"You speak as though you care for that demon.", Sango accused her.  
  
"Oh I do, Sango. In fact -- I love him."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1 of For a Lifetime is complete. This is the sequel to The Way to Love You. What did you think? Good, bad, horrid? Trust me, things will start picking up in the next chapter. ^_~ 


	2. Ch2 Suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (Wish I did! I'd be making a mint right now instead of being a broke college student) or any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
For a Lifetime  
  
By: Seishin  
  
Chapter 2: Suprise  
  
His golden eyes widened in sheer amazement and his ears were perked all the way forward. InuYasha couldn't believe his luck! He had ran and lept at full speed from the well to the village, but before he could enter Kaeda's hut he had heard Kagome's confession to their friends.  
  
"Oh I do, Sango. In fact -- I love him."  
  
She had admitted something so deep and sacred to her friends that it must have been true.  
  
'She said it again! First during her time and now . . . just now! Oh gods, she does love me!'  
  
A thin sheen of sweat formed across his brow and his body trembled slightly. If she truly did love him; just as she stated, that would mean she would be willing to be the mother of their pups. He propped his hand up against the door; to help support his weight, and kept his ears perked forward to hear more of what she had to say. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Inside the hut sat a very stunned Buddhist monk, demon exterminator, kitsune pup, and an old miko. Had they heard correctly? Did she say what they thought she said?  
  
"Ka . . . Kagome-san! Please, tell me you're joking.", there was a slight air of panic in Sango's voice.  
  
"Why would I joke about something so seriously as love?", Kagome stated somewhat defensively.  
  
"Demo . . . this is InuYasha we're talking about! Mr. I'm-gonna-be-a-full- yokai-and-I-don't-need-any-help!"  
  
"Sango-chan, calm down and let Kagome-sama explain further.", the monk tried to calm his friend but was slapped across the face when his 'soothing' hand came into contact with Sango's rear-end.  
  
Kagome winced as she watched Miroku's face turn red on one side and the steam jet out from Sango's ears.  
  
"Arigato Miroku, for being patient with me. I know it seems strange minna, but I really am in love with InuYasha. Ever since I realized I was not a replacement for Kikyou and he thought of me as an individual . . . . well, I couldn't stop myself."  
  
She looked at her friends in a pleading manner, hoping they understood what she meant. Finally Kaeda spoke up for the first time since Kagome had come back.  
  
"I believe it was destined to happen. It was destiny for InuYasha to fall in love with a mortal, that is why his father left him the Tetsaigai. And I believe it was your destiny, Kagome, to fall into the well and free InuYasha . . . not only from the entrapment spell my elder sister placed upon him, but to free him of his loneliness."  
  
Tears formed in Kagome's eyes - - one of them did understand. She sniffled softly and walked over and hugged the old miko, burying her face against the others neck.  
  
"Thank you . . . for understanding me . . . for understanding us."  
  
Kaeda smiled warmly and patted the young girl from the future on the back, soothing her emotions. _________________________________________________________________  
  
Myoga sniffled and blew his nose onto his lords shirt, "How sweet! Kaeda-sama understands your feelings for each other, she accepts your love!" Once again he blew his nose . . . before InuYasha flicked the annoying flee off his shoulder. Myoga had arrived just in time to catch the second half of the conversation and now the tiny demon was all tears.  
  
"Baka . . . ", InuYasha muttered down at the demon on the ground who was still sobbing.  
  
"Oi! I think someone is outside!"  
  
InuYasha cringed as he heard Shippo holler out. If he was caught eavesdropping, love him or not, he knew Kagome would 'SIT' him. He looked around in panic stricken horror for a way to escape as he heard footsteps approach the doorway. _________________________________________________________________  
  
End Ch. 2! Heh, will InuYasha get caught, or will he escape in time to play Mr. Innocent? Stay tuned for Ch.3 to find out! - - Seishin 


	3. Ch3 Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (Wish I did! I'd be making a mint right now instead of being a broke college student) or any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
For A Lifetime  
  
By: Seishin  
  
Chapter 3: Caught  
  
Frantically he looked around, there just had to be a way out. Quickly he crouched down and using all of his strength he lept up on top of the roof of the hut. Soundlessly the door opened and Kagome peered out, only to see nothing outside. She looked to the left and then to the right but nothing was there. Shrugging her shoulders absently Kagome shut the door and retreated back into the hut. Up on the roof the inu hanyou exhaled a deep sigh of relief. He had not been aware of himself holding his breath in expectation, but he had. Quickly and quietly he jumped off the roof top and dashed over to hide behind the wood pile. His mind worked overtime and his blood and breathing could be heard, pounding in his ears. Frankly, that was too close for his comfort. Clamping his hand over his heart, he slowly lowered himself to the ground as he tried to steady his breathing. He had been mere-inches from being caught and more than likely being 'sat'. His ears swiveled around, catching all the sounds around him. He could hear the villagers talking and working - going about their daily lives. He could hear the leaves on the trees rustle as the wind blew and he could hear the crows cawing as they flew by.  
  
"InuYasha-sama!"  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhh!", the dog-demon jumped up, knocking over the stacked wood of the wood pile.  
  
"InuYasha-sama?"  
  
Needless to say, he had not heard the old flea demon hopping over toward him.  
  
With lightning quick reflexes he snatched the flea demon up off of the ground and was squeezing the life out of him with his thumb and index finger.  
  
"Myoga!", he growled down at him, glaring daggers at him the entire time. Finally he let go and watched as the flattened bug drifted down to the ground like a sheet of paper. After a moment from hitting the ground, Myoga reformed with a slight * Pop* .  
  
"InuYasha-sama, forgive this old flea for startling you."  
  
Again the door to Kaeda's hut flung open and Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were all peeking out, wondering what the screaming was all about.  
  
"InuYasha?", Miroku said as he spotted the frantic yet pissed-off hanyou.  
  
"What?", he growled fiercely at them.  
  
"Is there any particular reason why you're sitting on the ground . . . with a knocked over woodpile?", Sango inquired him.  
  
The dog demon got up and brushed himself off and then stalked past them into Kaeda's hut.  
  
"Keh, it's none of anyone's damn business."  
  
He then ungracefully flopped onto one of the tatami mats; almost squishing poor Shippo, and sat Indian style and his head jerked to one side so as not to look at any of them.  
  
Kaeda raised a suspicious eyebrow up at him but said not a word and continued sorting out her herbs.  
  
Kagome moved in front of his face and scowled down at him, "What is your problem now?"  
  
"Nothing!", he spat out and then turned his head again.  
  
"He is merely upset that this old flea startled him twice in one day.", Myoga stated as he jumped on top of Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Shut-up, you!", he growled at the flea; while showing off his fangs.  
  
"Well, you should not have been ease dropping over Lady Kagome's conversation."  
  
"Me!? You were listening in too!", the hanyou accused him.  
  
"You," a vein popped out on Kagome's forehead, "were listening in on us?"  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened in fear as he began to scoot back, all the while his mind screaming, "Oh crap . . . . "  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
That's it for Ch.3. Sorry for such a long delay =( I was camping one weekend so I was gone from my comp and I've had a bit of writers block, so if this chapter isn't that good, blame it on that! * Ahem * Anyway, in Ch. 4 Kagome confronts InuYasha about his ease dropping habits! 


	4. Ch4 Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (Wish I did! I'd be making a mint right now instead of being a broke college student) or any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
For A Lifetime  
  
By: Seishin  
  
Chapter 4: Trouble  
  
He knew without a shadow of a doubt he was in trouble. Kagome's face was crimson with anger and the tension around her was so tight, if someone had chunked a coin at her it would have bounced off her aura.  
  
"Now Kagome, I . . . I didn't do it intentionally."  
  
"Ha! You're ear was pressed right against the door so you could absorb every last juicy detail!", Myoga pointed out loudly.  
  
"You're not helping!", the flea's master yelled back.  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
*Wham *, face first into the floor of the hut he went. He growled and cursed the entire time he was down.  
  
Kagome glared down at him and wiped a few stray tears of anger away before she stormed out of the hut. Miroku and Sango looked at each other in question, but decided it was best to give her time alone to cool down.  
  
"What is that bitches problem?", InuYasha asked as he pushed himself off the floor.  
  
Miroku brought his staff down onto of the hanyou's head, hitting him quite soundly.  
  
"Please, do not speak of Kagome-sama in such a manner. Especially if you truly do love her."  
  
InuYasha growled at him and rubbed the top of his sore head.  
  
"Who ever said I loved her?"  
  
Suddenly Sango stormed over to him and then punched him with all of her strength, causing InuYasha to fall over.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOY WITH HER FEELINGS!", she screamed out at him.  
  
The hanyou looked up at her shocked, while rubbing his swelling jaw.  
  
"We all know you care for her, so please stop acting like you don't.", Miroku stated calmly.  
  
"I do believe the real reason Lady Kagome was upset with you is because you acted so rudely toward her.", Myoga piped in.  
  
"Yeah!", Shippo shouted. "If you really cared for her you wouldn't be so mean!"  
  
Even Shippo, the kitsune pup, was lecturing him.  
  
'So she's not really all that mad that I ease-dropped, she's mad because I was rude and didn't act as if I cared about her', he thought to himself.  
  
Kaeda walked over to where InuYasha laid and handed him a cold cloth that had been soaking in herbs to press against his jaw to help soothe it.  
  
"I know you're afraid to show you're true feelings. You're afraid of being betrayed once again. Trust her InuYasha and for once, listen to your heart."  
  
Kaeda's words sank deep into his mind, hitting a couple of nerves. He knew deep in his heart what she said was true, but he continued to stare at the ground with no emotion showing in his eyes.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome ran deep into InuYasha's forest. She didn't care where she went, as long as she was far away from him. She was paying no heed to what direction she was traveling, or how far she had run. She continued running until something shot out in front of her, close to the ground where she did not notice it. Head over heels she ungracefully tumbled to the ground. Kagome could hear a high-pitched yet strangled cackle sound around her. She looked over her shoulder with blurry eyes and saw Jaken picking up his staff and walking toward her.  
  
"Heh heh, too easy that was my lord."  
  
Kagome felt extremely cold all of a sudden and a wave of fear swept over her. For she knew that when she'd turn her head and look up she'd see that arrogant bastard in the flesh.  
  
"That scent suits you girl . . . The scent of fear upon you is very becoming."  
  
Kagome slowly turned her head around and looked up.  
  
'Kami-sama, I hate it when I'm right' , she whimpered.  
  
There before her in all his regal glory stood, Sesshomaru.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
That's it for Ch. 4. Getting a little suspensful now aren't I? Heh heh, what will Kagome do now that InuYasha isn't there to help her and she down at Sesshomaru's feet? Tune into Ch. 5 to see! 


	5. Ch5 Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (Wish I did! I'd be making a mint right now instead of being a broke college student) or any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
For A Lifetime  
  
By: Seishin  
  
Chapter 5: Fear  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in horror as Sesshomaru's hand reached down and grabbed her hair pulling her up to his eye level.  
  
"Worthless woman, why are you here all alone and not with that 'mongrel'?"  
  
Kagome tried to wiggle and squirm free from Sesshomaru's hold, but his grip held firm and all she was accomplishing was causing herself more pain.  
  
"Nnnh, that's none of you're . . . uh, concern."  
  
"Oh, but I think it is."  
  
His free hand came up and traveled down the length of her neck - caressing it. Kagome's body shivered in fright . . . and yet, something else.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
He had yet to move from his sulking position inside Kaeda's hut. InuYasha lay on his side, his head supported by his right hand and arm. His eyes were expressionless as he stared off into space. Shippo watched him in bored amusement. With all the yelling and blaming over with things had died down and became overly dull. He sighed loudly and continued to stare at InuYasha's backside. Frankly, he had had his fill of this tiresome boredom and decided to do something about it. Hopping up from the ground Shippo transformed himself into the pink-floating-blob-with-big-ass-teeth and floated over to InuYasha's head. He then clamped his teeth on-top of his head and began gnawing and growling at the sulking hanyou. InuYasha paid no heed to the annoying kitsune pup and continued to stare off into space. Nothing seemed as though it had the power to awaken the inu hanyou from his depressive stupor.  
  
"InuYasha-sama! InuYasha-same!" Shippo glanced down and noticed Myoga hopping up and down frantically on the ground. The kitsune returned to his normal form and perched himself on- top the half-breed's head.  
  
"InuYasha-sama! There is danger in your woods! This old Myoga caught the scent of your brother in the woods!"  
  
For once InuYasha broke his concentration and glanced down at the flea.  
  
"Keh! So? What do I care if he's in the forest?"  
  
"B. . . but Kagome's scent is also in thy forest!"  
  
This caught the hanyou's full attention.  
  
"Sesshomaru's in the forest with my Kagome?! I'll kill the bastard!"  
  
Quickly he jumped to his feet; startling Shippo and sending him to the ground, and raced out the door and began bounding at full speed toward his forest.  
  
Shippo watched in awe at how fast he had left. The pup then looked down at Myoga.  
  
"Wow . . . I couldn't do anything to snap him out of it. Nice ruse, Myoga! That definitely put the energy back in him."  
  
"Ruse? I but spoke only the truth."  
  
Shippo looked back at the open door, all color drained from his face.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
His silver hair flowed out behind him as he jumped from tree branch too tree branch, seeming to fly. When he had a chance InuYasha dropped down to the forest floor on all fours and pressed his nose to the ground and began to sniff around.  
  
"Kagome . . . Sesshomaru . . . and * snort * Jaken. * sniff sniff sniff * North of here."  
  
Again he took off once more, this time on all fours and gaining great traction.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshomaru's grip never loosened from her hair and the hand that had been caressing her neck now trailed her collarbone and moved down between her breast before circling one and latching on to it. He squeezed her left breast a few times and he watched as she winced at his touch.  
  
"Ah . . . so you have never been touched in such an intimate way. Oh, don't look so disgusted, your scent tells me you have been longing for it."  
  
"Not with you . . . you monster!"  
  
"A monster am I?", he feigned shock, "How about if were both 'monsters' then?"  
  
Kagome struggled even more; although she felt her hair would all be ripped out. Sesshomaru pressed her against his body and buried his face into her neck. He then began to lick the sensitive juncture of her neck before clamping his fangs down through her sweet flesh. Blood poured into his mouth and down her front as an acidic green substance poured into her wound.  
  
"Kagome!", InuYasha screamed out in terror as he reached his destination.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled his head back and licked the remaining blood from his lips. He held the unconscious Kagome close to him.  
  
"You're to late 'brother'. She belongs to me now . . . along with the jewel of four souls."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Now, don't get too upset with me! *looks at the readers nervously* I just wanted to add a bit of a twist to the story. Yes, it is and always will be a IY x Kag pairing. Ok, with that out of the way . . . Next chapter we'll see just how InuYasha reacts! 


End file.
